1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for transmission levers' handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bags containing a granular material have been used to ease the user's an anxiety. A user typically applies a grip on these bags and releases it, periodically, and this distracts himself/herself from the source of his/her anxiety.
A driver is exposed to stress and his/her anxiety level increases with traffic. To dissipate at least part of his/her anxiety, a user may apply a grip on the above mentioned bag. However, being a separate object, it may not be available or it may be misplaced when a user needs it. Looking for it while driving may result in a dangerous situation. The present invention ensures the availability of a stress-dissipating choice with reach of the user at all times while preserving the functionality of the handle. Additionally, the typical hard surface of the handle is replaced with a relatively soft object which is desirable in the event of an accident.